Firework
by Micuko
Summary: Хм, [RenxHao] lemon също така. Нова година е, рождения ден на Тао Рен, Хао се появява, Yaoi


Не съм го писала аз, само го преведох от английски И то не много добре трябва да отбележа :D Ама колкото мога, какво да се прави :( Това е всъщност написано от "Miako6" и истинското му име(на произведението)е "fire work" Не притежавам Shaman King или някой от героите. YAOI!!! lemon също така, че внимавайте, който не харесва такива неща

[I don't own SK

* * *

"Манта, донеси храната най-сетне!" - женски глас извика.

"Да, Анна." - подвикна млад глас в отговор.

"Само един час остава до нова година, искаш да го изпуснеш ли!?" извика Aннa.

"Не, Aннa!" изхлипа Манта, с ясна умора в гласа.

"Йо, премести масата в средата на масата! Хоро и Чоколов, с него преместете стола!"

"Да, Анна!" те тримата отвърнаха, никой не смееше да й противоречи.

Беше единайсет вечерта, и семейство Асакура беше заето да се приготвя. Йо и всичките негови приятели бяха при него за новогодишното парти и всеки имаше задача, за която да отговаря. Манта трябваше да направи храната, беше толкова очевидно, но му помагаха Риу(Рио) и Тамао(Тамара).

Самичка фигура стоеше облегната на стената, гледаше как върви работата с отегчено изражение, на него не му пукаше наистина дали беше партито за новата година или беше за предната. Все пак той ги мразеше;напомняха му нещо, което той не искаше да си спомня.

"Рен!" извика го Хоро, "Ела и ни помогни; ще приключим по-бързо, ако повече хора помагат с работата, знаеш!"

"Не че това парти ще е забавно." Изпухтя Рен докато отиваше, за да им помогне с работата.

Напоследък той беше мислил за огнения шаман;нещата никога не бяха скучни когато Хао беше наоколо. Вярно те щяха да се бият, но това беше върнуващото, никога не можеш да очакваш, какво ще се случи случи след това. 'Освен Това,' Рен си помисли, развеселен, 'Той има негово, собствено, странно чувство за хумор.'

ПРОБЛЯСЪК!

Рен примига два пъти, за да си върне зрението до нормалното. "Тази снимка струва милиони.!!" Хоро се изсмя, докато прибираше фотоапарата.

"Върни се тук или ще те накълцам на парченца!!!" Рен го подгони с неготово Куан Дао в ръка. Хоро изпищя и започна да бяга, за да спаси живота си.

Другите се им засмяха, същите, така познати Хоро и Рен.

Отвън една фигура просто се подсмихна.

XXXXXXXXXX

Всимки стояха и гледаха часовникът, като задържаха дъх, с изключение на Рен, разбира се, оставаше само минута до полунощ, когато щеше да бъде и нова година"Just 50 seconds." Yoh said.

Тишина.

"40 секунди." Хоро каза.

Тишина.

"30…" Чоколов прошепна.

Тишина.

"20…" Лайзърг се усмихна..

Тишина.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ЧЕСТИТА НОВА ГОДИНА, МИННА!!!!"(Минна не ме питай какво е, идва от Япония)

Рен, почти беше оглушен от виковете, но веднага щом спряха те почнаха отново, потресоха го с тяхното, ЧЕСТИТ РОЖДЕН ДЕН, РЕН!!!!!"

"Nani-"(на японски е, значи „какво") Той не можа да каже нищо, защото Хоро, Чоколов и Йо го събориха на земята от прегръдки, "Мислеше, че не знаем, нали?"

"Хей, Рен!" Хоро бутна нещо пред лицето на Рен, "Отвори моя подарък!!!"

"И моя!" Чоколов също побутна неговия подарък на Рен.

"Но," Рен започна, той не знаеше какво да каже, "А-аз не знаех…как-"

"Хе, Рен," Йо му се усмихна мързеливо, "Джун ни кажа(сестрата на Рен). Ние всички имаме подаръци за теб!"

Рен изсумтя; това разкриваше всичко.

"Аз имам мой подарък за теб," пожар току-що се появи в средата на стаята, соето изуми тях всички и Асакура Хао беше там."Tao Рен."

Те всички бяха напрегнати, но Рен се почувства успокоен по някаква причина

"Хей, Oniisan,"(значи по-голям брат от японски) Йо примига, „Къде е подаръка, тогава?"

Те всички "паднаха от изненада", Хоро скоро си върна баланса, "Йо, какво говориш!!!!????"

"Но той каза, че също има подарък за Рен." Йо изхленчи.

"Хао!!!" Лайзърг извика, готов да атакува, "Как под-"

"Мда, Мда, не сега." Хао отиде до Тао и го заклещи на стената, "Какво значи това, Хао?!" Рен погледна гневно, опитвайки се да се освободи.

"Защо, аз ти давам моя подарък, Рен!" Хао се усмихна, но след това той съкрати останалото място между техните лица и приведе устните си срещу тези на Рен.

Няколко ахвания минаха през стаята, но това не спря Хао от това да лиже долната устна на Рен и да иска „достъп".

Очите на Рен се разшириха и той отвори устата си, за да каже нещо, но беше заглушен тъй като Хао пъхна езика си в устата му в дъха отнемаща целувка, като Рен не можеше да направи нищо против нея, освен да изстене и целувката стана по-дълбока

Ръцете на Хао се прокраднаха около кръста на Рен като го придърпа дори по-близо до тялото си. Хао се усмихна самодоволно, когато усети собствените ръце на Рен да обгръщат врата му.

След няколко секунди те се пуснаха задъхани.

"Приемам че хареса моя подарък, хе?" Хао се подсмихна като видя пламналото лице на Рен.

Рен го погледна гневно, "Проклет да си, Асакура." Тогава той се също подсмихна и прошепна "Но, да… предлолагам, че е така."

"Това е чудесно!" Хао каза, "Защото моя подарък не е свършил още!"

"Какво!? Но-" Рен се опита да каже нещо, но Хао просто улови ръката му, двамата бяха обградени от огън и изчезнаха във въздуха.

Стаята беше тиха, докато шаманите се опитваха да асимилират това което се беше случило, тогава те се обърнага към Йо, който започна да се смее, "Йо, ти си полудял?" Лайзърг извика, "Рен току-що беше похитен и ти седиш там и се смееш!!??"

"Daijobu(на японски е, мързи ме да проверя какво значи), Лайзърг." Йо помахна с ръка мързеливо, "Хао по-големия ми брат няма да нарани Рен, ако не поне днес е щастливия ден на Рен!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Хао и Рен се появиха на широка, зелена ливада след взрив от пламък.

"Къде сме, Хао?" Рен заогледа мястото, като му допадна гледката на чистото небе и звезди.

"Както искаш го наричай." Той се усмихна докато вървеше зад Рен и обграждайки кръста му с ръцете си. "Но аз го наричам 'моя рай'."

Рен въздъхна и се обърна да погледна Хао. "Какво си намислил?"

"Това е за мен да зная," Хао се усмихна ехидно и сниши лицето си към врата на Рен. "И за теб да откриеш." Тогава той започна да целува врата му, като получи в отговор стон от Тао, неговата ехидна усмивка се разшири след като започна да смуче кожата.

"Х-Хао, с-спри…" запротестира Рен, но навеждаше главата си назад, за да даде на Хао повече достъп.

Хао го игнорира и бавно го положи на килима от трева наоколо, тогава премести ръцете си върху ризата на Рен и започна да я разкопчава. Рен беше разтревожен, когато усети, че ризата е премахната от тялото му и щеше да се изправи, обаче отстъпи с лек стон когато Хао започна да ближе зърната му.

Хао забеляза ефекта върху Тао и искаше да пробва още нещо; той премести устните си върху лявото зърно и го облиза. И той хареса това което получи когато почувства Рен да се свива и изпъва под него от възбуда. Като Хао отиде по-далеч Рен изви гърба си, когато Хао започна да смуче зърното му Рен наддаде високо стенание "Хао!"

Хао продължи да малтретира зърното след това отиде на другото, като накара Рен да се гърчи под него. "Х-Хао, мо-моля те…"

Хао погледна Рен, който се задъхваше и почувства възбуда от гледката на пламналия шаман, Хао го целуна плътно по устните и Рен му отвърна.

Рен толкова се беше загубил в целувката, че не се осъзна, докато не стана прекалено късно и дрехите му бяха напълно махнати. Той развали целувката и се взря в ухиления полу-облечен Хао над него. "А точно кога ни съблече?"

Хао само се усмихна лениво на Рен и тогава се сниши в долната част на Рен, Рен наклони главата си към гледката, чудейки се какво прави Хао. Вой беше чут и Рен се изви болезнено назад ; Хао току-що беше взел „него" в устата си и му правеше чудеса.

Лицето на Рен се беше превърнало в алено от удоволствие и дишането му беше неравно, той се опита да хване нещо, за което да се държи, което се случва да бе тревата под и около него.

Хао движеше главата си нагоре и надолу по втвърдяващия се пенс на Рен, прокарвайки езика си до върха му, като караше Рен да вие от удололствие. Той обви ръка около топките на Рен и ги застиска нежно. Рен не можеше да се държи повече и пусна тревата, за да хване косата на Хао, когато усети, че натиска се покачва до неудържимо висок.

Хао чу Рен да извиква силно, когато сперата му се изстреля в устата на Хао преди Рен да се извие назад на тревата, борещ се за въздух.

Хао погълна всяка капка, която можеше преди да избърше устата си с опакото на ръката си, след това изпълзя нагоре върху Рен и започна да го целува отново.

"Х-Хао…" Рен се бореше за думи, обвивайки ръцете си около по-големия Асакура."А-аз никога не съм из-изпитвал нещо такова пр-преди..."

"Това беше първия ти път?" Хао повдигна вежда.

Рен се изчерви и кимна. "Беше и моята първа целувка също"

"Това е чудесно!" Хао се ухили, "Аз трябва да съм ти първия!!"

Рен го погледна, но очите му се разшириха, когато почувства нещо срещу бедрото си, "Ъхх… е това…?"

Хао се ухили дори по-широко, "Да, аз не съм се… облекчил още, знаеш." Рен се взря в него за секунда преди да го избута и да седне. "И как планираш да се „облекчиш"?"

Хао сви рамене, "Не съм мислил за това още."

Рен мисли за това около минута после се премести по-близо до Хао, "Рен?"

Рен просто го игнорира и започна да работи по премахването на панталоните на Хао. След като това беше направено Рен седна в скута и обви ръце около врата му. "Рен!" Очите на Хао се разшириха, когато осъзна, какво Рен щеше да прави. "Не е нужно да правиш това-" Рен му затвори устата с поредица целувки, срещу което Хао беше безсилен.

Рен стана и след това бавно, той седна върху пеиса на Хао чувствайки как го набутва отначало, а после как то започва да се хлъзга вътре, бавно и болезнено

"Ахх…" Рен изстена когато почувства разтягане все едно, че беше набит на кол."Х-Хao…"

Хао задържа дъха си, когато вътрешната стена на Рен се затегна здраво около него."Рен…" Рен спря да мърда докато той достигна дръжката и се опита да я нагласи.

И дманата не мърдаха за кратко, изчаквайки Рен стане готов, което Рен сигнализира като затегна ръцете си около врата на Хао и го целуна по устните.

Хао промени тяхната позиция така ме Рен беше под него.

Рен се отпусна и стана готов за това което предстоеше и не чака дълго. Той затвори очите си когато усети Хао да излиза от него бавно и после отново да влиза. Отначало започна бавно , но и бавно набираше сила и продължи така, с бавно засилване.

Рен почувства болката която беше почувствал да изчезва и беше заменена от удоволствие ., когато Хао се забиваше в него Ren. Тогава той извика когато почувства себе си да се друса от удоволствие, макар че това го и накара да почувства напрежението как расте отново

Хао се тласкаше в шамана под него, беше близо до своето освобождение, само гледаше пламналото лице на Рен, сега той не беше сигурен колко ще издържи Рен. Той взе забравения пенс на Рен и започна да го помпи с времето когато той мушкаше, като си спечели еротичен вик от Рен, караше го да желае дори повече, забиваше по-силно и по-дълбоко, удряйки онова специално място, което изглеждаше че има голям ефект над този шаман.

Рен викаше когато усещаше Хао как удря това място, отново и отново, карайки го да вижда звезди. Изведнъж той почувства как Хао забива пенса си там с всичката си сила директно на тази точка и Рен не можеше да го понесе, прегръщайки Хао силно и близо до себе си, той извика името му още един последен път...

Хао почувства как стената на Рен се затяга около него както беше в стихията си и Хао не можеше повече той за последно влезе в тялоно на Рен, вече опорочено, стенейки името на Рен.

И двамата се извиха от удоловствие, Хао отгоре на Рен, задъхани и наслаждавайки се.

След няколко минути те си възвърнаха говора. "Хао…?" Рен беше пръв да започне.

"Ммм…?" смънка Хао, неговата глава беше положена на гръдния кож на Рен .

"Мислиш ли, че може да излезеш сега вече?" Рен се изчерви докато го прошепваше, което накара Хао да се изкикоти малко и тогава излезе от Рен, като си заслужи тихо изпъшкване.

"По-добре ли е сега?" Хао попита.

Рен кимна, "Доста."

Те бяха мълчеливи за момент и тогава Хао започна отново."Рен?"

"Да?"

"Честит рожден ден и честита нова година."

"Благодаря, Хао." Рен се усмихна и погледна небето, видя фейерверки(fire-work) да спресвяткат в тъмного небе.

"Това е Дух на огъня," Хао възкликна, но когато видя въпросителното изражение на лецето на Рен той продължи, "Той се храни горе от нашата енергия и настроение, разбираш."

Рен помисли за това след това се подсмихна, "Тогава това са нашите фойерверки(fire-work), хе?"

Хао се засмя, "Да, предполагам."

И те отново останаха мълчаливи.

"Хао?" Рен въздъхна.

"Да, Рен?"

"Аз…" провлачи той, но после се надигна и целуна нежно Хао, "Обичам те, Асакура Хао."

"И аз те обичам, Тао Рен" Хао отвърна на целувката му и се дръпна назад, усмихвайки се, "Готов ли си за още веднъж?"

"Веднага щом и ти си готов" Рен се подсмихна в отговор.

"Тогава нека фойерверките започнат още веднъж!"

* * *

Това е, краййййййй. Fin, Owary, The end... 


End file.
